Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the conversion of electrical energy with the aid of a static frequency converter which operates with a considerably higher frequency than the frequency to be produced, and more particularly to such an arrangement which has a heavy-duty switch at the primary side, a transformer and rectifier components at the secondary side, and a master control circuit, a regulating circuit and an auxiliary static frequency converter.